Tasi Robin and the Olympians
by Mythology Rose
Summary: Tasi has always been a normal girl, but then after she finds out she's a demigod, her life will change forever. Not only that, but a dispute between two godesses could tear her apart. Yet she might be the only one able to stop it from becoming an absolute disaster.
1. My Worst Enemy Has Snakes For Hair

**Hey guys! Mythology Rose here! This is the first chapter of my first story so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! Rick Riordan does!**

* * *

><p>Until just recently, I had a perfectly normal life with a perfectly normal family, friends, and home. My parents were happily married (still are, of course) and a younger (but really annoying) brother.<p>

Here's how my life-changing experience went.

My name is Anastasia Robin. I know, I know. It's a ridiculous name. Anastasia is a mouth-full so most people call me Tasi. My hometown is Roswell, New Mexico. I don't know if you recognize the name or not but it's the place where a U.F.O. possibly crashed years and years ago. So now main street is covered with alien gift shops and the street lamps are shaped like alien heads and- here's the awesome part- the McDonald's there is shaped like a U.F.O! How cool is that? Where else can you find a McDonald's shaped like a U.F.O? Nowhere! (At least from what I know.)

Anyway, I'm 13 and in the 8th grade. I have dark blonde hair and an interesting color of eyes. They're a bluish-greenish-grayish shade and I can never settle on just one color. It's never blue or green or gray. It always has to be all three. My life is the same as any other girl, really. I go to school and do my work. I almost always get good grades. Scratch that. I always have good grades. I even got straight A's recently, making me and everyone in my family happy.

Roswell isn't a horrible town. It's not too big and it's not too small. My school is pretty much the same. I have plenty of friends there too. Over all, I enjoy school. My family lives in a nice house. Again, it's not too big and not too small.

One day, I was in gym class, (the worst class ever!) when I noticed something was wrong. One of the "Popular Jerks" as I liked to call them was acting even stranger than usual. Her skin was a greenish color instead of its usual tan and instead of her gorgeous dark brown hair it seemed to have a sickly green color to it as well. And I swear I heard hissing noises coming from her direction. The girl's name was Gladys. Little did I know it was the last I would ever see of Gladys in her human form.

She came over to me for the usual "Make Fun of Tasi Time" while we were all lined up for stretches.

"Hey Dino Dung," she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "How does that insult even make since? What is even dinosaurish about me?" I asked. "And where did dung come from?"

I thought I heard her hiss again.

Our teacher, Miss Redwood, gave us a look that told us to be quiet. Gladys didn't want to be quiet though. Instead, she started hissing louder.

"Gladys, please be quiet," Miss Redwood said with an exasperated sigh. She may have been the teacher of my least favorite class, but she was definitely my favorite teacher.

All of a sudden Gladys's hair started moving in a weird way. Not a natural way like when your hairs blowing in the breeze. This was the exact opposite of natural. Her hair was lifting by itself. Then I realized that it wasn't her that was hissing. It was her hair.

And then I saw it. One of her strands of hair wiggled a little bit, lifted its head and looked at me. I shuddered because I was looking into the eyes of a snake.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? I hope you did! If you do I will totally write more s let me know if you do! (I know it's kinda short. Sorry! I'll write more in my next chapter!)<strong>


	2. My PE Teacher Let's Me Handle A Sword

I gasped. Why the heck was Gladys's hair actually snakes! I'd like to say I kept it cool but to be honest, I screamed.

Miss Redwood looked over to see what was the matter. I heard her gasp as well. The other kids were just staring at us with confused faces.

"Hey baby. What's the matter?" Popular Jerk Ben asked as he walked over. He and Gladys have been dating for 2 months. That's a record for Ben. His longest relationship lasted 3 weeks. He must _really _like Gladys. I was sure that was going to change now. But wait, did he even notice? He wrapped his arm around her like nothing was wrong.

"Go away foolish mortal, before you die a most painful death," said Glad-I'm not even going to call her that any more. I don't know who she is, but she- I'm sorry _It_- is not Gladys.

Ben looked scared. I couldn't blame him. _It_'s voice had changed from _It_'s normal snottyness to sort of hissing like on those movies that have talking snakes on them. _It_ sounded just like that.

"Tasi! Ben! Close your eyes!" Miss Redwood yelled at us.

I was confused, but I did as told. Why did I have to close my eyes? Then it hit me. Snakes for hair, close your eyes… _It _was Medusa! Ohhhhh. That actually made a lot of sense. I had always been interested in Greek Mythology. I loved to read stories about gods and heroes and such. I just couldn't believe they were _real_. I mean seriously. Who could have seen this coming? **(A/N: I think we all did.)**

"Okay class. Please go change into your regular clothes and do not come out until I say so. Under any circumstances. Go!" Miss Redwood yelled. There were mumbles of confusion but they did as they were told. I think.

"Hissss! Do you really think you can hide from me?" Medusa screamed at us. "There is no hope for any of you!"

"Shut up Medusa!" I yelled at her, trying not to sound scared. "When did you get such a big head?" Note to self: Taunting a monster when you can't see probably isn't a great idea.

"How dare you insult me in such a way you pesky worm? You are not even honorable enough to be my couch cushion!" What the heck? I thought that now she was Medusa she would have better insults. Apparently not.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed.

"Shhhh, Tasi. It's just me," Miss Redwood whispered in my ear. "Put these on." I felt her slide something into my hand. It felt like a pair of goggles. I put them on.

"Okay. Now open your eyes," said Miss Redwood in a reassuring voice.

"Are you crazy!" I whisper-yelled at her. "She'll turn me into stone!" Medusa was still raging so- thank goodness- she didn't here us.

"Trust me."

I still wasn't too sure about this, but I did. Everything looked the same but had a brownish tint to it. "Ummmm. What do these do?" I asked, still whispering.

"They allow you to look at Medusa- or any monster that is deadly to look at- without any worries of dying," Miss Redwood told me in an urgent but business-like voice like she was trying to sell it to me in the next 30 seconds or something.

"Sweet!"

"Here," she said, handing me another object. It was a necklace. A locket, to be exact. A thin silver chain was now wrapped around my neck, thanks to Miss Redwood. The locket part of the it a jewl. I think it was a pink Sapphire. It was in the shape of a diamond but only the front of it was shown. It was surrounded by silver on the sides and on the back.

"Press the button on the side." I did as Miss Redwood said, expecting it to pop open and see some cheesy picture or something. Instead a sword appeared. It was a silver short-sword with a golden hilt. Right in the very center of the hilt was the pink sapphire.

"Press the jewl to turn it back into a locket," Miss Redwood told me. "It will automatically go back on your neck. Now, kill that monster."

I smiled. "Gladly."


	3. Medusa Dies of Stupidity

**Hi! It's me, Mythology Rose, again! How have you guys been? If you think good then good for you. If you think bad then I'm sorry. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the other ones. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry I havn't updated in a while! I keep getting distracted by all these wonderful stories I'm reading! Now, on with the story!**

Medusa turned to me, screeching. Her eyes were mesmerizing. Her irises almost looked… clear, like all their color had been sucked away and there were no pupils either. Instead, the centers were white. They were also like mirrors. I could see myself in them and I have to say, I looked pretty ridiculous in those goggles.

She-and her hair- hissed at me. I charged at her. I had no idea what was going on, but I wanted to end it, but as soon as I got close to her she slapped me in the face.

I felt so stupid, but she was strong. I went sprawling on the floor. Unfortunately, my totally awesome goggles flew off to who knows where.

I stood up, my eyes closed. Medusa started laughing.

"Hahahaha! That was too easy, Mix-girl! They told me you would be strong, but I knew better than to believe them. You are weak. You don't deserve to be called a hero.

I froze. Mix-girl? What the heck was she talking about? And who was they?

"Um, Miss Redwood?" I asked. "What is she talking about?"

"I'll explain as much as I can after you're done fighting." She said.

"Okay…" I replied. "Well, can you get me the wonderful goggles that just flew off my face?" I asked as if it were the most important thing she could possibly be doing at the moment, which really it was.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Right. I kind of forgot about that." I heard footsteps running away towards some random location to my right. What was Medusa doing? Was she just standing there letting Miss Redwood get my goggles back? This was messed up.

"Oh dear." I heard Miss Redwood say.

"What?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm afraid they are um…broken."

So that's why Medusa wasn't doing anything about it. She knew they were broken. That's when Medusa started laughing that weird hissing laugh of her's.

"Hassshasshass." Yeah that's what her laugh sounded like. "This is so pathetic! Just plain pathetic!" Medusa continued laughing. "This is hilarious! I can't believe this!" She sounded like she was walking towards the right, where Miss Redwood was.

"Miss Redwood! Watch out!" I tried to warn her, but it was too late. I heard her scream and fall to the ground. She was groaning.

"I expected more of a fight from you, Clover." Medusa said. Clover? I guess that's what Miss Redwood's first name was. Maybe I would start calling her that. Something told me she wasn't really a teacher.

Medusa started laughing again. "It's all over, girl." She said girl like it was the worst insult she could think of. Even worse than Mix-girl, whatever that is.

Not that it mattered. I was probably going to die. Miss Re- Clover was probably dead. Wait. No, I hear her groaning. She was still alive.

"I can't believe they sent me, the almighty Medusa, to kill you. A Hellhound the size of a Chihuahua could have taken you down. Being my first demigod to fight since Percy Jackson I thought this would be more of a challenge."

"You are _such _an idiot. I'm not dead yet. Actually, I'm not even hurt yet." I told her. That wasn't totally true. My cheek still hurt from where she slapped me. I think her nails got me too because I could feel a little blood trickling down my face. I hoped that wasn't too noticeable.

"Weather you're hurt or not does not bother me. You _will_ be dead soon."

"Whatever you daughter of an anteater!" I thought it was going to sound all lame but she actually took great offence to it.

I could hear the rage in her voice. She gasped. "How dare you insult Mother Echidna like that! I will make sure you suffer when you die for that insult!" She screamed at me. I suppose she had walked around me because now her voice was coming from the left of me.

Wait a second. I can tell where she's coming from. If I just keep her talking then I should be able to kill her.

"Hey Medusa," I taunted. "Have you gained some wait since Ancient Greece because I swear you looked thinner in those old pictures." If you ever want to get on a lady's bad side, comment on her wait.

I could hear her snake hair hissing at me from my left while Medusa went raging on about weight watchers and diets and stuff. I started inching towards her. Let me tell you. Nothing is scarier than walking towards a deadly woman raging about her weight with your eyes closed.

Finally I was just a few feet away from her. She still hadn't noticed me. Man, how stupider can you get?

Medusa was still about the same height as me if I remember correctly. I raised my sword and swung from the side.

I heard screaming- Medusa's weird hissing scream- and heard a loud thump as something hit the floor. I was scared to look in case she wasn't really dead, but I looked anyway. I saw the head of Medusa, the monster who used to be Gladys and my nemesis. I made sure to look anywhere but her eyes. Then I saw some green goo coming from the bottom of her head.

"Ew."

**I'm done! Not with the story. Just the chapter. That would be a horrible ending to the story. It wouldn't even make since. Now review please! Tell me who you think Tasi's godly parent is!**


	4. I Learn The Truth

**Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm sorry. Nothing more I can really say. I haven't been not writing, mind you. I've just been working on something else with my totally awesome friend, silverfox of rainclan. It's not Percy Jackson, so don't bother looking it up unless you really want to. Working with a partner can be tough. By the time I'm done with my chapter and send it to her, I don't really feel like writing for a couple of days, but by then I get her chapter and so I have to write mine. It's a lot of fun. It really is. But it distracts me from writing this story. So now, on with the story!**

"Clover! Are you all right?" I ran over to my favorite teacher and knelt down beside her.

"Uhh." Was the only answer I got.

I looked around the gym. Not much damage had been made, thank goodness. My goggles were lying on the floor next to Clover. The lenses had been smashed out and were on the floor. Ben was nowhere in sight, so I figured he must have went into the locker room with the other boys. Oh gosh. What the heck was going to tell my classmates? How in the world was I going to explain our almost dead teacher and Gladys's head on the floor?

"Whoa." I heard a voice coming from the door leading to the rest of the school. I whipped my head around. I knew that voice.

In the doorway I saw one of my only guy friends. His brown eyes were open in surprise and his light brown hair was messy as usual. "Hey, Mason."

He just stared at me in shock. "Did you kill Medusa?"

"Um, I guess."

"On your own?"

"Pretty much."

He whistled, impressed. Then he saw who I was kneeling next to and his eyes widened. "Oh my Gods. What happened to Clover?"

"Oh my what?"

"Gods."

"Gods?"

"Yes, Gods. Now, what happened to Clover?"

"Uh, I'm not totally sure actually." I bent down and started searching for any injuries that Clover might have. "Oh… I found it." Clover's wood brown hair had blood in it. Some of it was dry. Some of it wasn't. It looked like Medusa had clawed her pretty hard in the head.

Mason ran up beside me. "That doesn't look good." Then he knelt down next to me and pulled off a backpack a hadn't seen before. Out of it he pulled out a little plastic bag with a lemon square looking thing in it.

"Uh, Mason. Now's not really the time for eating."

He glanced at me. "It's not for me." Then he started talking to Clover. "Clover, can you hear me?" She gave a little grunt to show that she had. "Good. Now I'm going to feed you some ambrosia, okay? Then we can get Tasi to camp. Thank goodness it's the last day of school." Then he put the… what did he call it? Ambrosia? Then he put the ambrosia in her mouth and, with some difficulty, she ate it. Mason frowned even deeper. "I hope that was enough. If I give her anymore she'll burn up. Literally."

"You and Clover have a lot to explaining to do, you know."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. I want to wait till Clover's healed though." Right on cue, Clover's wounds healed and the blood in her hair seemed to magically disappear.

I turned to Mason. "Okay. What the heck?"

Clover groaned and started to get up.

"Clover, are you all right?" Mason asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. What have you told Tasi?"

"Pretty much nothing." I answered for him. "I want answers, _now_."

Clover sighed. "All right." Then she started explaining things to me. She sounded like she rehearsed it in front of her mirror. I learned all sorts of crazy things. Western Civilization, demigods, gods, monsters. The list goes on and on.

When she was done talking, I asked "So… I'm a half-blood?"

"Yes, dear." She answered.

"Who's my parent then?"

"We won't know until you get to camp.

I nodded slowly. "Alright." Then I turned to Mason. "Are you part god too?"

He smiled and bowed. "Son of Hermes, at your service."

"Like the God of messangers and thieves Hermes?"

"Yup."

"Okay then. I think I'm going to go over to the corner and hyperventilate for a while."

"Don't do that. You might pass out or something." Mason told me.

"If I'm lucky." I said back.

"Okay guys, class is almost over. Mason, do you think you can manipulate the Mist so that the kids don't remember any of this?" Another thing I learned about, Mist.

"I think so, but it'll really wear me out."

"Do that. Tasi and I will clean up this mess. It's a good thing you showed up when you did, Mason. I could have died."

"I wasn't feeling so well this morning. But then I had a weird feeling like I should be at school, so I came. Tasi didn't seem to need my help though." He smiled at me. "She took care of big, bad Medusa all by herself. It was you that needed my help. Badly."

Clover nodded. "Yes, I was in bad shape. Now anyway, back to work." She left to go get some towels to clean up the green goo that was coming from Medusa's head.

I turned and faced Mason. "So, how do you manipulate the Mist or whatever?"

"Like this." Mason closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute. Then, he snapped his fingers. It made a strange sound. It was almost like a high pitched whistle. I put my hands to my ears. I did _not_ like that sound. "Ta da! They won't remember a thing. They'll think we played baseball the entire hour and Gladys got sick and had to go home."

"Wow." I was impressed. "You've _got_ to teach me that trick."

He chuckled. "When you're ready. But it might be somebody else teaching you."

I shrugged. "Okay. So, when are we going to camp and what are we going to tell my parents?"

"I suppose we'll tell them the truth. My dad already knew about it. He's the one that told me. Maybe your parents already know."

"Maybe." I wasn't so sure though.

Just then Clover came back with a roll of paper towels. Then we all started cleaning up.

After we were done Mason yawned. "I'm tired."

I threw a towel covered in green goo at him. "Get over it." Mason just pouted.

The end of the day bell rang right then, scaring the mortal half of me to death. Wait, if it did that, then I all that would be left is my godly half. Sweet! I'm a god now. Okay, not really, but it did freak me out a lot!

The kids came out of the locker rooms like nothing freaky had ever happened. I wonder what they would have thought if they saw Gladys's head? Good thing Mason put the head in his backpack.

"Come on you two." Said Clover. We'll take my car to Tasi's house."

"Okay." I said. I got up and started walking out the door.

"Wait!" Clover called out behind me. "I have to get my plant first!" I turned to see her running into her office that was connected to the gym. She came back out with some sort of potted bush thing. She took the plant everywhere with her. I've seen her taking it home and even on fieldtrips she took it with her.

I sighed. "Now really isn't the time to worry about that weird plant you carry around with you. Let's go."

Clover looked offended. "This is not any ordinary plant, Tasi. This is me. I'm connected to it. I am a dryad.

I stared at her blankly. "You are a dryad?" She nodded. I grabbed my heart. "I think I'm gonna start hyperventilating again."

"But you never did the first time." Mason pointed out.

"Shut up. Now can we go?"

"Yes." Clover said. "Let's get a move on."

We arrived at my house in a matter of minutes. I didn't live very far away from the school. I was so nervous, I thought my mortal half was going to die again.

"Come on guys." I shakily got out of the car and walked inside with Clover and Mason following close behind.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled into the house. "And I brought a couple of friends you need to meet."

My mom flew into the entry way and saw our guests. She looked confused but said in a cheery voice. "Welcome. Please, come this way." She led us into the living room. "Please excuse me for a moment. I need to talk to Anastasia for a moment." Mason snickered at the use of my real name. I glared at him as I walked out of the room.

"Is there anything wrong, Mom?" I asked her innocently.

"Why is your teacher here? What did you do? And who is that boy?" My mom's green eyes pierced me, looking for answers. I just sighed.

"It's a long story. I'll explain everything when Dad gets home.

She gave and exasperated sigh. "He'll be home in a few minutes. I can't wait to hear what you have to say about all this." My mom ran a neatly manicured hand through her golden hair and walked away.

I turned around and walked back to the living room. "My dad will be home in a few minutes, then we can talk. Do you guys want anything to snack on or drink?"

Before they could answer, however, someone barged through the door. "Mamma I'm home!" My 9 year old brother called. "Hey Tasi!" He yelled when he saw me. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that here were people in the living room. "Oh, hi."

"Hello there."

"Sup."

"Hi Danny." I replied.

"Why is there an old lady and a boy in our house?" He asked while turning to me. My eyes widened. Clover didn't even look old. She looked like she was in her early twenties, but suppose to 9 year olds that's old.

Danny's big blue eyes widened too, as if he was realizing something. "Wait a second! A boy is in our house! Is he your boyfriend?" I felt my cheeks grow hot. I knew he was just asking me this to embarrass me. I glanced at Mason and saw that his face was bright red too. Clover looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Wh-what?" I squeaked.

Danny started laughing. "He is. He is your boyfriend!"

I clenched my fists. "Danny. Shut. Up." But he just kept on laughing. My brother turned around and walked down the hall to his room, still laughing like a maniac.

We just sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence. Then, finally, we heard the front door open again. I ran towards the beautiful noise.

"Hi Daddy." I hugged him. I had to make sure we were on good terms before he saw my teacher and a boy in the living room. Those were probably the last two kinds of people he would want to see in our house. 1. I almost never got in trouble. 2. I'm a daddy's girl.

"Hey, Princess." That was Dad's nickname for me. I heard Mason snicker again from the living room, but I ignored it.

"Welcome home, Honey." My mom walked in. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, Tasi has some explaining to do."

Dad looked at me funny. "She does?"

"Yes, she does." Mon led Dad to the living room, where he saw our guests. "Apparently, Tasi and her friends have a few things to explain to us."

My dad still looked confused. "Okay."

Clover stood up. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Robin. It's a pleasure meeting you. Tasi is a special girl. Now, we have something very important to talk about. You might want to sit down." Then we began explaining this whole crazy thing to my parents, whose eyes were wide the entire time.

**HOLY COW! That was my longest chapter yet, no doubt. I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, I found this ironic. Remember what I said about me working on another story as well as this one? After I was like 5 paragraphs into this chapter, my friend sent me her chapter, which I read and gave her my opinion, so it's my turn to write.**** But she's going on vacation so she won't be able to read my chapter for a while anyway so I decided to finish this one before I started working on the other one. I hope it was worth it. You guys better enjoy it. ;) READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. I Find Out My Godly Heritage

**I'm so sorry! I am typing these words exactly one month since I last updated! Sorry! ****L**

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP THIS PART OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE! I CHANGED MASON'S GODLY PARENT TO HERMES! KEEP THAT IN MIND!**

**Also, to anon, the person without a profile who reviewed my story, she could see Medusa because she was wearing the special goggles. So anyway, on to the story!**

"Um… What?" My mother was the first to speak after Clover was done with the story.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." Clover tried to reassure Mom.

"No, I believe you. I was just-just dreading this day."

Okay, now I was horribly confused. "Wait, what? You knew about this?"

She gave me a sheepish smile. "Well, yes. You see, your father and I are half-bloods."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"We wanted you to be safe for as long as possible. The sooner you found out, the sooner the monsters would start attacking." It was Dad's turn to speak. He turned to Clover. "I remember you. Little Clover. You were so young when we were at camp. You wouldn't remember us."

"I can't say that I do."

It was Mom's turn to speak again. "I used to baby-sit you when you were little. Do you remember me now?"

Clover's eyes widened. "Laura! You were my favorite baby-sitter when I was little!"

Mom laughed. "Yes. We would have so much fun together."

Wonderful. Now my teacher and my mom are best friends.

I decided I needed to speak up. "If you two-" I pointed at Mom and Dad. "-are half-bloods, then who are your godly parents?"

They glanced at each other, then smiled evilly. "We'd tell you…" Mom started.

"…But that would take all the fun out of this, wouldn't it?" Dad finished.

"Ugh! You guys are so evil!" I crossed my arms in annoyance.

My mom just laughed. "Yes, we know."

"Will Danny have to come to camp with us?" Mason spoke up from the couch. He looked like he didn't want my brother to come. I didn't really want Danny to come either.

My parents glanced at each other again. After a moment of silent communication, Mom finally spoke up.

"I don't think he should yet. He's not ready for all of this."

Clover nodded. "All right, but if something happens or you change your mind, don't hesitate to come to camp. I'm sure Chiron would love to have you guys there."

"Don't worry. If anything happens, we'll definitely get Danny to camp. One thing is bugging me though. Why was a dryad sent to find a half-blood?"

"After the second Titan War-wait. Did you guys know about the second titan war?" My parents nodded. "Okay. So after the second Titan War, we started finding more half-bloods. Eventually we were pretty much out of satyrs. So Chiron said that if any dryads wanted to go out and find half-bloods, that he would let us. I thought it would be fun, so I volunteered."

"Well, I'm glad that it was you of all people to find Tasi."

"I couldn't have done it without a little help from Mason over there."

My dad's face turned sad. "I guess this means you have to go to camp now."

I smiled, despite my dad's sad face. "Yeah! I can't wait!"

"We'll take an airplane there." Clover told me. "It's a good thing today was the last day of school. Luckily I already have tickets. I planned on taking you to camp today whether the Medusa incident had occurred or not."

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie." Mom said. "You killed Medusa without any training."

I blushed a little from all the attention I was getting. "Um, thanks."

"We better go now." Clover stood up.

"Bye princess." Dad stood up and gave me a hug, followed by Mom.

"Bye guys. I love you. Tell Danny bye for me." With that, we started walking towards the door.

I paused. "I should probably pack, shouldn't I?"

"Oh yeah. Go do that real quick. We'll wait for you in the car." Clover told me. I ran beck into the house and packed up my stuff in my pink Nike bag. Then I ran back outside and we were on our way.

_lalalalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalalalala_

"_Please put on your seatbelts. We will be arriving at our destination shortly."_

I smiled and strapped myself into my seat. We were almost there! Soon I was going to be at camp! I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I wonder who my godly grandparentsare?

I felt the airplane hit the ground. I'm now officially in New York City! Coolness! I'd always wanted to come here.

We got our luggage, which was pretty much just a couple Nike bags. My pink one and Mason's red one. We stopped by Mason's house before we came to the airport so he could pack his stuff. Then, we went outside and hailed a taxi.

New York City is _way_ different than Roswell. There were huge buildings and it was super crowded.

We rode on for what seemed like hours before Clover finally told he driver to stop.

"Are you sure, ma'am?" I was wondering the same thing. All I could see for miles around was a couple hills and a pine tree.

"Yes, I'm sure." Clover handed the driver a big wad of cash and stepped out of the car. "Come on you two."

Mason and I stepped out of the car right after her. Mason looked like he was looking at something really exciting. I, however, couldn't see anything. I felt stupid, but I decided to go ahead and say so.

"Uh, guys, where's the camp at?"

"Look a little close, Tasi."

So I did. I squinted a little bit and sure enough, I saw one of the most amazing things I had ever seen in my entire life.

I saw a large strawberry field with a giant farmhouse right beside it. There was also a bunch of cabins. Some looked newer than others, but they were all unique. Mason had told me that each cabin was for a different god or goddess and that their children stayed in them. Kids were all over the place, as were satyrs. It looked awesome.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" I yelled and ran off towards the place.

"Tasi, wait up!" Mason ran to catch up with me. I just laughed and ran faster.

"Race you to that giant house over there!"

"You mean the Big House?"

"Whatever!" I kept running. Unfortunately, I'm not a very fast runner, so he beta me to the porch.

"Dang it." I put my pouty face on.

"Haha! Sucker! I won!"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Oh yeah? I've been coming here for three years and this is only your first day. I could take you down in a second."

Clover finally caught up with us. "You two stop arguing. Now, stay here while I get Chiron." She walked up the steps of the porch and went inside.

"Hey, Mason! Glad you finally made it here!" I turned around and found three boys running towards us. I figures they must be some of Mason's camp friends.

"Hey guys."

"Who is this lovely young lady with you?" One of the boys asked. I blushed a little bit.

"What lovely young lady? The only lady here is Tasi and I wouldn't exactly call her lovely."

I smacked him on the back of the head, causing the three boys to burst out in laughter.

"My name is Tasi." I told them.

"Cool name." The same boy from earlier said this. He had pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "I'm Nathan, son of Aphrodite, nice to meet you."

"I'm Carl the satyr." This boy had curly red hair and dark brown eyes and matching curly red… _legs_? Weird, but whatever.

The last boy had dark brown hair and green eyes. "I'm Markus, son Apollo."

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Hello. You must be Tasi." I turned around and faced who I thought must be Chiron. His top half was a human one and his bottom half was one of a horse. Yep, definitely Chiron.

"Yes, that's me."

"Clover told me all about you. I remember teaching your parents. They were fine heroes. I'm sure you'll be the same."

"I hope so."

"Have they told you who their parents are yet?" I shook my head. "I see. Well, you'll find out soon enough."

As if on cue, my body started glowing pink and an owl flew up out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder.

I looked down and saw that, instead of my regular clothes, I was wearing a cream colored Greek styled dress.

"Um, okay…"

"Congratulations, Tasi. You've been claimed by your grandparents, Athena and Aphrodite.

**I'm doooone! =D Did you like it? I hope so! By the way, this story is set the summer after the titan war, but Percy isn't going to disappear. I'm trying to decide if I'm going to put Jason, Leo, and Piper in it anyway though. Review!**


	6. I Meet Some Unoriginal Characters

Athena and Aphrodite… I can live with that.

"I'm guessing that my mom was the Aphrodite child and my dad was the Athena?" I raised my eyebrow at Chiron, who nodded. "Then who's cabin will I be staying in?"

"That's up to you." Chiron told me. "You can check them both out and see which one you like better, or you can alternate every few days or however you please to do it."

Just then, a man with a leopard print shirt on and a diet Coke in his hand walked out of the house. He stopped when he saw me.

"Oh great. Another brat for me to baby-sit." He grumbled.

"It's nice to meet you too." I mumbles under my breath. Mason elbowed my in response. "Ow! What was that for?" I hissed at him.

"He's a god. Be nice." He hissed back.

"Fine." I turned back towards the 'god' and put on a fake smile.

"Listen to the boy…" The 'god' cut off. I guess he doesn't know my name yet.

"Tasi Robin."

"Yes, Tammy Raisin. Listen to the boy. He knows what he's talking about. I'm Mr. D, the camp director. I also happen to be a god."

I thought for a moment. "D…Dionysus?" Thunder roared in the distance.

"Careful, Tammy. Names have power." With that, he turned around and went back inside.

Chiron rubbed his forehead. "Please don't pay much attention to him. He's here as a punishment from Zeus so he's not very happy."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He chased some off-limits nymph or something." Mason told me. Then he blushed slightly and looked away.

What was he blushing at? I looked down at myself. Oh… my new dress is pretty low cut in _that_ area. I blushed a little bit too. I have to remember to change as soon as I get settled into a cabin.

"So." I turned to Chiron, wanting the quiet to stop. "Can I go look at the cabins I might be staying in?"

"Of course." He nodded. "I'm sure Mason will help show you around, won't you Mason?" Mason nodded. "Good. I'll see you at dinner, Tasi." With that, he left.

"See you around Mason. Bye Tasi." Nathan waved at us and left with the other two boys.

"Which cabin do you want to look at first?" Mason, who seemed back to normal, asked me.

I thought for a moment. "How about Athena?"

"Works for me." He walked off the porch and motioned for me to follow, so I did.

We walked past a lot of different campers and satyrs talking and having fun. Some were in a giant strawberry field. Others were playing volleyball or shooting arrows at the archery range. It all looked so cool! I didn't even really notice when some people stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me.

I heard an owl hoot behind me. I turned around and saw that a grey owl, the one that had landed on my shoulder earlier, was following me. It landed on the ground in front of me. So that's why people were staring at me. They saw the owl that was stalking me.

"Shoo. Go away birdy." I made shooing motions with my hands, but the bird just cocked its head and made a 'who' sound again. I just sighed and turned around, not caring if the bird was following me anymore.

"We're here." Mason stopped in front of a cabin that looked… organized. It was a silvery building with plain white curtains and a carved stone owl over the doorway.

I walked up to the door and opened it. The inside was filled with bookshelves and desks with blueprints on them. I stepped inside and looked around. I turned my head towards the bunk beads and saw something I didn't expect to see. On one of the bunks, two people were making out.

One was a girl who looked about sixteen or seventeen. She had long blonde hair and tan skin. She kind of looked like a California girl. Her eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell what her eye color was.

The boy was also tan, but his hair was black. His eyes were also closed.

Mason walked up beside me and cleared his throat. "Um, Annabeth. Percy. You guys should probably stop making out in front of the new camper. Your traumatizing her."

The two jumped apart in surprise, their faces bright red. Mason and I snickered a little bit.

"H-hello." The girl, Annabeth, said to me with a sheepish smile. Now I could see that she had stormy grey eyes that completely ruined the California girl look, but she was still very pretty.

"Hi." I waved at them.

"Are you an Athena camper?" The boy, Percy asked me. His eyes were sea green, and quite captivating to look at.

"Actually, my father was an Athena camper and mother was an Aphrodite one, so I'm checking out the cabins to see which one I want to stay in."

"Well I hope you choose this one." Annabeth walked up to me. "I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm in charge of the Athena cabin, and this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson." Percy waved at me. "He's the son of Poseidon."

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Tasi Robin."

"What do you think of camp so far Tasi?" Annabeth asked me.

"It's awesome!" I started getting all excited again.

"Hoot!"

"Except for the owl that's stalking me."

"There's an owl stalking you?" Percy busted up laughing.

"Yeah, that happens to some Athena campers when they're claimed." Annabeth told me.

"Hey Tasi, you ready to check out the Aphrodite cabin yet?" Mason asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." We started walking out the door.

"Bye Tasi." Annabeth waved at me.

"Bye Annabeth. Bye Percy." With that, we walked out the door.

_lalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalala_

"So this is the Aphrodite cabin." It was more of a statement than a question.

The cabin was very… Aphrodite. The place reeked of designer perfume and I could here a bunch of girls giggling inside, probably talking about boys and giving each other make-overs.

"You ready to go inside?" Mason asked me.

"Yep."

We stepped inside.

"OMG. Did you HEAR about what Kitty said to Ashley?"

"No. What did she say?"

"Girls, girls. Do quiet down. We seem to have a some guests."

The three girls who had been sitting on the floor talking looked up at us. They were sitting in a circle, painting each other's nails. The girl who had told the others of our presence was a tall, Asian girl with perfect make-up and ringlets in her dark hair. The other two were both blonde, however one had shoulder length hair while the other had waist length hair. Both of them had dark blue eyes. The girl with the shorter hair looked about two years older than the other. I figured they must be sisters.

The Asian girl stood up. "Hi, I'm Drew, head of the Aphrodite cabin." She looked me up and down, then wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Are you a new Aphrodite camper?" I could already tell I wouldn't like this chick one bit.

"Drew, don't look so disgusted by a new camper."

I turned around to see who had spoken. It was a girl with choppy brown hair and multi-colored eyes. She walked away from the doorway and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Piper, the _actual_ head of the Aphrodite cabin. Are you a new Aphrodite camper? Wait, don't tell me. I'm gonna say yes because your wearing that dress and there's a slight pink glow around you… Oh, it's gone now. Now your just stuck with the dress and looking cuter than you normally do for a couple days. Trust me, its worse than it sounds."

I shook her hand and smiled. I already liked her a lot better than that Drew chick.

"I'm Tasi. My mom was an Aphrodite camper and my dad was an Athena camper. I'm checking out which cabin I want to stay in."

"Well I hope you choose this one. We need more people who aren't…" She motioned towards Drew.

"Hey! I saw that!" Drew screamed at us.

Piper, Mason, and I busted up laughing.

"Ugh! You're so _infuriating_! Britney! Michelle! We're leaving!" She pushed past Piper and stormed out of the building, quickly followed by Britney and Michelle.

"I'm sorry about her." Piper apologized.

"No big deal. There's no need for you to apologize." I told her.

A conch horn blew in the distance.

"Looks like its dinner time. You two run ahead. I've got a few things to do before I go to dinner. I have some last minute planning to do before Capture the Flag tonight.

Mason's eyes immediately lit up. "Capture the Flag is tonight? Yes! What are the teams?"

"The captains are the Ares and Poseidon cabins with the Demeter, Hades, Zeus, Dionysus, and Hephaestus cabins on the Ares cabin's team and Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hermes cabins on Poseidon's team."

Mason nodded. "Okay, thanks." He turned to me. "I guess you and me will be on the same team then."

"Okay… What exactly is Capture the Flag?" Don't get me wrong, I know what Capture the Flag is, but this is a camp for half-gods. I don't really expect this to be a normal everyday game of Capture the Flag.

Piper smiled with a gleam in her eyes. "You'll find out soon enough."

**And, scene! I'm done! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I know it's been over a month and I'm really, really sorry. But I bet the last thing you want to hear is me rant on and on a bunch of apologies. The next chapter should be Capture the Flag. You guys excited for it? I am.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**By the way, today's my birthday so if you wanna wish me a happy birthday, you can. ;)**


End file.
